The present invention relates to a device for use as an aid in the formation of envelopes and a method for using the device. In particular, the invention relates to a device for use in the preparation of handcrafted envelopes.
It is known in the art to provide templates to assist in the preparation of handcrafted envelopes. These products, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,551, generally comprise templates that can be used to draw or score the outline of an envelope of predetermined size and shape onto a suitable material, such as paper or card. The paper or card is then cut to the outline and glued to form the envelope. A disadvantage of this template type is that only one size and shape of envelope can be made to each template.
Another known type of envelope-making device comprises a plate that can be used as a guide in the folding process. Using a device of this type, the paper or card is first cut to size using a template and then positioned and folded around the plate to form the envelope. Such a device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,816, in which a template is combined with two center pieces to produce envelopes. Again, this device is limited by the primary and auxiliary center pieces which dictate the sizes and shapes of the ensuing envelopes.
The present invention identifies the drawbacks of conventional envelope-making devices and techniques and proposes an envelope-making device and method which mitigates one or more of the problems currently associated with envelope-making.